Stupid Valentine
by Lon Wolfgood
Summary: [normal flow of the series] It's February 14, and Alphonse wants to give Martel a Valentine's gift. Ahh, young, innocent love... Let's hope Martel doesn't chew him... Go, Al, kitty power!


**Stupid Valentine**

**by Ragond**

**Notes:** Al/Martel Valentine themed self-challenge! teh shock

-

A tall, bulky armor walked down the street, making clanking noises as it stepped on the hard, stone sidewalk. Even if you couldn't see an expression on its face, you could tell it was nervous or in some inner debate. It was February 14th, and _everyone_ was getting chocolate or flowers for their loved ones or the people they cared about.

One would expect this armor to be a tall man inside, hidden from the people, for some neurotic reason. But no. This was just a fourteen-year-old boy, who had no flesh body, just the armor. But that didn't stop him from having feelings, especially towards a young woman who had been transmuted into a chimera. Oh, yes. Anyone would say they belonged to a freak show...

For days he tried to think of it as a silly crush, from having her inside of his armor. But each time it became more difficult to talk to her without stuttering or simply being extra ridiculous. He didn't think she knew what was going on. It was probable that she thought of him as a dumb kid. He emitted a sigh, as he sat down on a small bank. He didn't need to do so, both sigh and seat, but he needed to think and get out of people's way.

His brother had noticed it. And, immediately, had burst out laughing. Much to Al's dismay. Since his older brother didn't help, he decided to make him watch over Martel while he went out for a walk. But he actually wanted to get _something_ for this woman... But was difficult to get presents for...

The gift had to be simple, yet presentable. It was ok that she didn't like fancy things, but he wouldn't throw at her the first thing he found... He groaned, feeling defeated. He couldn't think of anything, and it was getting late. Many shops were starting to close, already.

An old man passed by, and stopped when he saw Alphonse shaking his head. "What is wrong, young man?"

"Nothing, sir. Don't worry" The boy said, his voice drained.

"Hmm, I'd say you haven't found a gift for your girlfriend!" The man said, grinning.

He was glad he couldn't blush, as he shook his hands in front of himself. "No, no! She's just a friend!"

The old man snorted. "Typical!" Then proceeded to laugh. "Tell me, do you have something in mind? I can help you, if you want me to"

He was hesitant, but then he realized he didn't have much choice, anyway. "Alright" He moved aside, to let the man sit next to him. "I don't want to give her flowers, or chocolate, or jewelry" The boy explained.

The man nodded once, and seemed to be thinking. "Well, why not write a small note? Today is not about gifts, but about feelings. If you truly care for her, let her know!" The man grinned, and got up. "Oh, gotta go! My wife will kill me if I don't bring her favorite chocolates!"

Al tilted his head to the side. _Didn't he just say it's not about gifts...?_ "Thank you, sir!" He waved, anyway, trying to be polite. In all honesty, he was more confused than he was before talking to the man. "Well, I suppose I'll go empty handed..." He got up, and headed towards the small hotel where he and his brother were staying at. Not before muttering in annoyance. "Stupid Valentine..."

-

The next day, everyone went to their normal lives. People forgot all about the holiday, and chocolates and flowers were at a normal price again. Before heading out of the room, Martel slipped inside Al's armor. He quickly put the helmet back on and walked shakily, following his brother.

Martel raised an eyebrow and shrugged, as she put herself in a comfortable position. Then, she noticed a small paper near the chest plate. It was sticked so she would notice it. Smirking, she took it softly, and read what was written in a funny, childish letter.

_Dear Martel,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't give you a Valentine's gift._

_It'll take me some time to get it, I hope you don't mind waiting?_

_Love,_

_Al._

She blinked at the paper, and then at the armor that surrounded her. Against her will, her cheeks warmed up. She growled slightly at this, but put the paper into her pocket. She was not a sappy person, she was not a sappy person... She repeated this in her mind, like a mantra.

Alphonse walked awkwardly, behind his older brother. He knew she had read the note, but she wasn't saying anything! Did she hate him now? Would she make fun of him? _Argh! Why did I do it?_ Edward looked back quizzically at him. "Are you ok, Al?" He asked out aloud, making the young boy more nervous and move more erratically.

The woman inside of the armor tried her best not to laugh. She couldn't deny he was _funny_ when he was nervous... _Waiting isn't so bad..._ She thought.

-

**Notes:** Ack! Poor Al! It's not that easy to find a gift for Martel... :P


End file.
